


College Chemistry

by JT_Duran



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Jace Wayland, M/M, Oral Sex, Read the note to get straight to the smut, Smut, Top Alec Lightwood, it's in there i promise, jalec - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JT_Duran/pseuds/JT_Duran
Summary: Jace Wayland is a college student, living with his roommate Simon Lewis, and after a night out at bars, he stumbles into the mysterious Alec Lightwood's apartment. After waking up in Alec's living room, Jace knows that he needs a second chance to meet and be with this boy...Maybe he's taking chemistry this semester?





	1. Thursday Night

**Author's Note:**

> The smut starts in Chapter Five ("Study Session"). I might add more to this later and have purposefully left room for there to be more! I do not own any of these characters, which were created by the wonderful Cassandra Clare. Enjoy!

      It was thirsty Thursday, and Jace was just shy of blackout drunk. It was getting close to two in the morning, and most of the bars downtown had started to close. He was stumbling back to his apartment from bars alone, after his roommate, Simon, decided to chase after a dark-haired girl. Jace’s dead cell phone cut off all lines of communication from his roommate. The winter wind sent frequent chills all across Jace’s body, causing his arm hair to stand on end and goosebumps to rise beneath them. He cursed himself for not bringing a jacket, but where would you set that down at a bar?

      He moved impressively through the streets, relying mostly on his muscle memory to get him home safely. His head was throbbing with every step, his stomach was turning in knots, and his vision was blurred. Thankfully, Jace hadn’t vomited, but he knew he would feel the lingering sickness in the morning. At least he didn’t have any Friday classes.

      Jace took a shortcut through a tree-filled courtyard that led him to what he believed was his apartment. He stumbled up the stairs to Unit 310, and after a drunkenly prolonged fight for the right key, tried to unlock the door. The key, however, wouldn’t fit. Jace twisted the doorknob in what he knew was a hopeless attempt—he was positive he had locked the door—but it opened. Jace muttered a silent pray that he wasn’t about to walk in on Simon and the girl before pushing the door open.

      The living room was incredibly dark and empty. Against the wall opposite of Jace was a rugged couch, worn from years of use. A short bookshelf stood on the right side of the couch, and a small TV stood on a large, dark oak cabinet.

      Jace didn’t linger in the doorway for fear of getting frostbite. He walked into the open center of the living room, where he dropped his keys, wallet, and phone carelessly onto the floor. Not bothering to try to get to his bedroom, Jace flopped down face first into the couch cushions, hoping for a restful night and a forgiving morning.


	2. Mistakes Were Made

      Jace’s eyes peeled open as he was startled from his sleep by a violent shaking.

      “Who the fuck are you?” shouted whoever had woken him up.

      Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, Jace said, “This is my apartment.” His half-hazed senses were adjusting to the room when he looked at the stranger before him. The man was tall, well above Jace’s full height, with jet black hair and brilliant blue eyes. His arms were muscular and well-toned, but from the dark bags under his eyes, it was obvious the stranger hadn't gotten much sleep. Looking around the room, a sinking feeling, that had nothing to do with his hangover, rose in Jace’s stomach when he realized he wasn’t in his apartment.

      “It’s not your apartment, so please just get the fuck out before I have to call the cops.”

      The man was stressed, his neck and shoulder muscles appeared unnaturally tight, and his hair was an unkempt tangle. But, Jace assumed, waking up to find a random person asleep on your couch could have that effect on people. Jace was gathering his belongings up off of the floor when he remembered coming in last night.

      “Wait, why was your apartment unlocked? I was drunk and got in. What if someone else came in?”

      “I passed out studying for my exam and forgot to lock it. Now, if you would so kindly,” the stranger said while opening the door and gesturing to the outside.

      Jace walked out of the apartment, his headache was back in full force. Standing just beyond the threshold of the door, he turned around to face the stranger. “Wait, um, what’s your name?”

      “Alec.”

      And then the door slammed shut.

      Jace walked down the stairs with more ease than going up them last night. When he got out to the main road, he understood his mistake: he had taken a right instead of a left. He had been so close to making it back without causing any harm—even though sleeping in Alec’s apartment wasn’t the worst that could have happened.

      The walk through the courtyard and across the street was quick, and Jace arrived at his apartment within minutes. This time, the key fit easily into the lock, but before he could turn it, the door flung open.

      “Where the hell have you been?! I tried calling, texting, even your location still said you were downtown!”

      “Simon, you’re yelling, and I’m hungover, so please, a moment if you would.”

      Jace pushed past his roommate and into their cluttered apartment. He should have known that bland, empty living room wasn’t his.

      He had barely made it to the couch before Simon was questioning him again. “I was a total mess last night! I hardly was even able to sleep! Explain yourself right now.”

      His tone was one that Jace rarely heard from Simon, so he knew the situation was serious. “I don’t remember a whole lot myself, so I’ll tell you what bits and pieces I do know.” Jace recalled his leaving the bars and heading home; he even knew that his key hadn’t worked in Alec’s lock. Anything that happened in between opening the door and waking up that morning was blacked out memories for Jace.

      “Woah, so you slept in a random dude’s apartment?”

      “Yes, and he woke me up screaming about calling the cops and his studying, as if people attend college for school,” Jace scoffed. Then, his eyes widened with a sudden realization. “This is your fault!” he shouted at Simon.

      “Mine? Exactly how much did you have to drink last night?”

      “You’re the one that abandoned me at the bars for that…for that dark-haired chick,” Jace said accusingly.

      Embarrassment bloomed across Simon’s cheeks. “At least I made it home last night!”

      “Okay, okay, I’m sorry…” Jace paused for a moment. His head was still pounding and his vision had still not completely settled. “But hey, on the bright side, the guy was hot.”

      Simon gave his roommate a hard, long look, and then shook his head and said, “You’re impossible.”


	3. A Man on a Mission

      The following Monday, Jace was sitting in the coffee shop located in the heart of his Academy’s campus. He had ordered tea, telling the barista that coffee just “wasn’t his style.” Jace had fully recovered from his Thursday night and was nothing if not determined to learn more about the stranger in Unit 310.  He had spent the weekend trying to determine what classes had an exam that warranted staying up all night to study, but that list was far too long. Then, he considered the likely possible places Alec could show up around campus.

      That’s how he had ended up at the Starbucks, sitting in the back corner with his laptop open, frequently scanning the crowd for black hair and blue eyes. Jace sipped his tea and caught up on some of his homework, as spending the weekend intoxicated did have its academic side effects…So did skipping his 10AM lecture to look for strangers, but that, Jace decided, was neither here nor there. His focus slipped continually throughout the morning, because whenever a new patron entered the store, Jace couldn’t help but to ignore his work. Jace concluded that way too many people come to this Starbucks.

      The door opened again, and Jace’s eyes flew to the entrance way. Simon hurried across the coffee shop to where Jace was sitting. “I didn’t know you drink coffee,” he said, helping himself to the seat opposite of Jace.

      “I don’t,” replied Jace, lifting his cup of tea above his laptop so that Simon could see it. “What are you doing here? I thought you had class.”

      “I have a fucking chem exam, so I need coffee.” Simon hated his chemistry class. After all, he was a music major, but chemistry was a general education requirement, which, he frequently reminded Jace, was bullshit. “Honestly,” Simon continued while standing up, “I don’t know how you stay awake without caffeine.”

      For a moment, Jace was consumed completely by his thoughts. It was all making sense: an exam, coffee, staying awake. “Simon, you’re genius!” Jace quickly stood up, frantically gathering up his laptop and notebooks and shoving them messily into his backpack.

      “What are you doing?”

      “I’m coming to class with you, so go get your coffee quick and let’s go.”

      “You cannot be serious! Why the hell are you coming to take a chemistry exam…Oh my God! You’re hoping that boy’s in my class! You are so impossible, Jace.”

      Shoving Simon towards the line, Jace said, “Just get your coffee and be quiet please, and be quick about it.”


	4. Failing A Chem Exam

      Jace had never been so thrilled about an exam in his entire life. It wasn’t necessarily the same situation as an exam he had to study for, but it felt strange all the same.

      “Slow down! You’re practically running.”

      Poor Simon was essentially being dragged to his exam by Jace, who was expertly weaving in and out of sidewalk crowds and obnoxious tour groups. When they arrived at the lecture hall, Jace rocketed up the narrow stairs that went up the sides of the rows of seats. He wanted a seat at the very back of the hall, so that way he would have a bird’s eye view of everyone who came into the class. Simon sat down next to a girl with fiery red hair, who had used her backpack to save him a seat. As more and more people flooded into the room, Jace’s eyes rapidly wandered from face to face, trying to find Alec.

      “Get out your pencils while the TAs are coming around with the exams,” said the professor from behind the desk that stood at the front of the room.

      Jace watched as the group of TAs went up the stairs and passed stacks of thick packets down the rows, and when every student, including Jace, had a copy of the exam, the professor wished them luck and told them to begin.

      No other fifty minutes in his life had been so excruciatingly painful for Jace. Alec hadn’t come into the room, and Jace was stuck there, wasting his time and missing other opportunities where he could have found Alec walking around campus. He knew that he would expose himself if he turned in a blank exam and left only a few minutes into the exam, so he was forced to sit there and wait until some of the other students had started to hand in theirs. To pass the time, he tried to fill out some of the questions in the packet. Jace hadn’t taken chemistry yet; that was next semester, so he had no Earthly clue what the questions meant. He had written a fake name at the top of his exam and drawn a few doodles here and there in the blank spaces.

      Still, no one else had gotten up to turn in their exam. Most of the people around him were frantically completing short answer questions or drawing diagrams of molecules and compounds. Jace had already used up all of the free space on the exam, leaving no more room to express his creativity on the packet. He was getting increasingly worried that Alec was in Starbucks or walking right outside this damned chemistry building.

      Finally, the professor said that time was up and that everyone needed to turn in their exams. The sound of desks folding down and backpack zippers filled the room, and Jace tried to get down the stairs quickly, not wanting to waste another minute in this lecture hall, but the class of 400 people had all gotten up to leave simultaneously. He was stuck at the top of the staircase, unable to reach the front until everyone else moved out of his way.

      Slowly, Jace descended the steps. No one, Jace decided, moved slower than a student after a chem exam. Looking between his phone in his hand and the clock on the wall, Jace watched as the minutes ticked by. He was just over halfway to the front after fifteen minutes. But, as more of the students in the hallway cleared out of the building, the line in the room started moving a lot more fluidly. Jace reached the professor after another five or six minutes of waiting, handed in his illustrated exam, and then made for the exit.

      He threw open the wooden door that led into the hall, and when he stepped out with no regard to anyone else, Jace walked straight into what felt like a brick wall. Slightly dazed, Jace looked up and found a pair of familiar blue eyes staring down at him; he had run directly into Alec.

      Blushing, Jace stuttered on his apology, “Oh, umm, I’m, uh, sorry.” He smiled, hoping it would smooth over his awful attempt.

      “It’s fine. You’re in this chem class?” Alec asked, pointing to the open doorway where the last few students were leaving.

      “Oh, uh, yeah,” Jace paused. There were a thousand current possibilities happening inside his head. He had lied about being in the class, which he hated. He never wanted to lie, and he doesn’t know anything about the class, professor, or material, so that’s a major issue. Maybe Alec would help him study? How could this actually work?

      “Hello?” Alec pulled Jace out of his thoughts and back into reality.

      “What?” Jace said apologetically.

      “I asked if you thought the exam was hard.”

      “Oh, yeah, I didn’t know anything.” That technically wasn’t a lie.

      “Maybe if you had spent more time studying rather than sleeping in strangers’ apartments, you would have done better,” Alec retorted, not bothering to hold back on any level of sarcasm.

      Jace’s face turned red, and he didn’t really want to respond, let alone know how to respond. “Maybe you could help me study for the next one? I’m no good at this stuff but definitely can’t afford to fail the class.”

      Alec seemed to consider Jace’s preposition for a minute, as if he were weighing all of the possibilities. His lack of a response made Jace more nervous than he already was; he hoped he didn’t ask for too much too quickly.

      Only after the edges of Alec’s mouth curled into a tiny smile and he said, “Maybe I can,” did Jace begin to relax.

      “Here,” said Jace, holding out his iPhone, “put your number in my phone and I’ll text you.”

      Alec took his phone and quickly punched in his name and number, then handed it back to Jace. “Alright,” Alec said, “I’ve got to go take my exam, so just let me know if you need help.” And without another word, he moved past Jace and went into the classroom.

      Jace stood in the hallway, rather dumbfounded at the turn of events. Not only had he gotten Alec’s number and found his 12PM chem class, but also gotten Alec to at least consider tutoring him, which to Jace just meant hanging out. Triumphantly, Jace strutted out of the chem building.


	5. Study Session

      Weeks had gone by since Jace and Alec’s encounter in the chem building. Jace had immediately texted Alec at 1PM, waiting an hour as to not disrupt Alec’s exam. (Secretly, he hoped that would gain him some points with the boy.) The boys had texted continuously over the course of the past few weeks. Sometimes, when Simon had trouble with a chem question, Jace would ask Alec for help. Naturally, Jace felt guilty about lying to Alec, but he hadn’t been able to think of a way to break the news, but he knew it had to be done.

      He and Simon were doing some homework together at their apartment one evening. “Exam Two is in a week,” Simon informed Jace. “I have until Friday to learn all this stuff.” He was sitting at the table in their living room, surrounded by chem notes, his textbook, and his laptop, cramming as much information into his head as possible. Looking up and at Jace, he added, “You better contact your special tutor, so you don’t fail.”

      Sneering, Jace said, “You’re the only one here who can _actually_ fail, so maybe you should focus on yourself.”

      “Please, chemistry isn’t even important…”

      Jace instantly stopped listening to Simon’s “Chemistry Has Nothing To Do With Music” Rant when Alec texted him.

 **Alec:** “Come over to study for chem?”

 **Jace:** “Damn how early do you study for these exams?”

      It took Alec longer than usual to reply, so naturally, Jace considered every thing he could have done wrong. Had he ruined his chances for himself? Was Alec coming up with excuses? He finally stopped his worrying when his phone buzzed again.

 **Alec:** “I’ve got to have BOTH of us ready so yes it’s early”

 **Jace:** “Otw”

      He snatched Simon’s chem textbook off the table and quickly shoved it into his backpack.

      “What the fuck—”

      “I’ve gotta go study with Alec.”

      “Hey! _I’m_ the one who can actually fail, remember? I need my book!”

      Simon made a grab for Jace’s backpack but was too slow, and Jace dashed for the door, knowing that his roommate would have no hope of keeping up. As a matter of fact, Simon didn’t even bother trying to chase after Jace, instead just accepting defeat and a valid reason to not study.

      Jace was halfway across the street to Alec’s, walking into the courtyard that separated him from the apartment. He was giddy with excitement. Who knew chemistry could be so thrilling? Suddenly, Jace stopped walking. How was he going to tell Alec that he’s not in the class? That this whole time, for weeks, he had been lying to him? The different possibilities of the truth made Jace want to puke up his lunch into the nearby bushes. He was determined to hold what small relationship he had with Alec together, no matter the consequences.

      After knocking on the door to Unit 310, Jace stood outside of Alec’s apartment, waiting for the other boy to open the door. When the door did open, Jace experienced a few, rapid flashbacks to the first night he had spent sleeping on Alec’s couch.

      “Are you going to come in, or…”

      “Oh, right,” Jace said, stepping across the threshold so Alec could shut the door.

      An awkward silence filled the room, probably because both boys were realizing it was only the third time they had met in person, and no amount of texting can really prepare you for real life. Sniffing, Jace smelled something coming from the kitchen. “Are you cooking?” he asked.

      Alec blushed a bit, raised his hand to the back of his head, and said, “Oh, yeah, I was just making us some food in case you were hungry.”

      Jace smiled and moved further into the room, where he shrugged off his backpack and took a seat on the couch. Alec took one look down at him and busted out laughing.

      “What?” Jace exclaimed.

      “It’s just,” Alec gasped between breathes, “the last time I saw you on that couch…”

      He trailed off, and Jace blushed, embarrassed once again by the follies of his drunken excursions. “I haven’t been that drunk since we meet!”

      “Well, at least you’re doing better.”

      The air in the room seemed lighter, and for a moment, Jace and Alec were both just content to be there together, as if their souls were two halves of the same, just now reconnecting for the first time. But, Jace’s face grew somber as he remembered the truth he was going to have to unravel.

      “Alec, listen…”

      “Oh, shit, wait one second,” Alec said and then ran into the kitchen. “I don’t want the pasta to be overcooked,” he shouted from the other room.

      When Alec returned to the living room, he was wiping his hands on a dish towel. “So,” he said, slinging the towel over his right shoulder, “what did you want to tell me?”

      “I, uh, here,” Jace stammered, patting the empty couch cushion next to him, “sit down.”

      Alec sat down where Jace had indicated and looked into hard into the other boy’s golden eyes. “Okay, now please, what is it?”

      “Just don’t freak out, okay?”

      Concern flashed across Alec’s face, he was undoubtedly uncertain of what Jace had to tell him. “Damn it, Jace, just say it.”

      “Imnotinchemisty,” Jace spoke so quickly that all of his words slurred together.

      “What?”

      Sighing, Jace repeated himself, only slower, “I’m not in chemistry.”

      Again, Alec laughed, which caught Jace fully off guard. “You really thought that was going to freak me out so much?”

      Blushing yet again, Jace said, “Well, yeah, I didn’t know how you would react to being lied to…”

      “Jace, I don’t give a fuck if you’re in chemistry or not, and that’s definitely not why I invited you over here,” said Alec, taking the dish towel off his shoulder and displacing it onto the arm of the couch.

      “Wait, what? You wanted to study though…I brought the textbook.” Jace held up the textbook, as if his previous plans involved actually using it.

      “Wow, it’s a really good thing you’re not in chemistry,” Alec said, laughing again.

      “I am so confused,” Jace stated. “You didn’t invite me over to study?”

      “Well, no,” Alec began, “I did, but I was hoping that would, you know, turn into something else.” This time, Alec was the one that blushed. It’s always a terrifying experience to be the first one who puts himself out there.

      “Oh,” Jace said while smiling. “Like what?”

      “Like this.”

      Alec slid closer to Jace on the couch and grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling Jace toward him. Their lips met in a timid kiss, neither entirely sure about the other. But no less than a moment later, the kiss heated up, and both of the boys were fighting for more ground.

      Jace moved his hand to cusp the back of Alec’s neck, pressing their faces even closer together. “Oh my god,” he groaned into Alec’s mouth, which curved into a smile. Alec, in turn, started exploring more of Jace’s mouth with his tongue, the two of them kissing with a newfound fiery passion. Jace submitted to the force of Alec’s lips against his, to Alec’s tongue dancing with his own, to Alec’s ability to dominate the kiss.

      Suddenly, Alec pulled away and said, “Maybe we should move to the bedroom.” Together, they got up from the couch, and Alec led Jace down the hall by his hand.


	6. Better than the Couch

      Alec barely had time to close the door to his bedroom before Jace was pinning him to it. Lips crashed against lips, and Jace’s hard, hot body roughly pressed into Alec’s chest. Jace moved his mouth down, kissing Alec’s jawline, working his way down his neck and back up to his mouth.

      “Bed,” Alec gasped out between rugged breathes, and Jace listened, pulling Alec over to the bed. In two quick motions, both of their shirts were on the floor and their lips were connected again as they fell down onto the bed.

      Entangled in a mess of arms and legs, Jace positioned himself on top of Alec’s firm, defined body. Jace started kissing and sucking at Alec’s neck, slowly moving further and further down his chest and stomach. Soon, Jace had reached the waistline of Alec’s jeans, where he struggled to unbuckle the belt.

      Once Jace had ripped off the other boy’s pants and boxers, Alec finally got to feel his warm, wet lips around his dick, swallowing down to the base and sucking hard.

      “Ohh, fuck…” Alec groaned from above, as Jace’s tongue stroked up the length of his dick. Jace’s own dick was hard as a rock and confined in his jeans, but in that moment, his only focus was on Alec. And so Jace kept it up, bobbing his head up and down, taking as much of Alec as he could.

      Alec was seeing stars, his head and eyes rolling back as Jace’s perfect mouth continued sucking on his cock. He moved his right hand to the back of Jace’s head, tangling his fingers in locks of blonde hair. Alec pushed and pulled Jace’s hair to guide his mouth up and down, pulling a little harder than he should when Jace took his dick deep into his throat.

      Jace made a gagging noise when Alec’s dick hit the back of his throat, choking him. He recovered quickly and continued to suck Alec for all he’s worth. Jace opened his mouth wide again, determined to take all of it, and swallowed Alec’s dick again, humming was he slid down it.

      “Jesus, Jace,” Alec moaned, pushing down even more on Jace's head. Hearing his name from Alec made Jace impossibly harder in his pants. He was perfectly content with spending the rest of his life right there on his knees. But Alec, reluctantly, pulled him up and off of his dick.

      Jace fell forward and kissed Alec’s lips, breaking apart from him moments later. “You were so fucking good at that,” Alec murmured to him, stealing another kiss from his lips. “Do you want me to return the favor?”

      Under more normal circumstances, Jace would have been adamant for Alec to suck him, but Jace was far too gone for that.

      “No,” Jace replied, breathing heavily, “I want you to fuck me. Right now, Alec.”

      At first, Alec looked a little stunned, as if he was unsure of what to do, or maybe surprised that he had even gotten this far. But after a moment’s hesitation, he stood the two of them up, turned Jace around, and bent him over the edge of the bed.

      “Let me get a condom and lube,” Alec said, turning towards the nightstand by the bed, but Jace had reached out and grabbed his wrist, halting him.

      “Just the lube. I want to feel everything.”

      And this time, Alec listened, and Jace stripped off his own jeans and boxers while Alec dashed for the bedside table. After hastily grabbing and opening the bottle, he squirted some in his hand and covered his dick with it. Alec lined his cock up against Jace’s hole, and Jace actually shivered at the thought of it spreading him open.

      Jace moaned loudly when Alec started pushing into him, and when he finally came to a stop, Jace whimpered, his ass stretched completely on Alec’s dick. He arched his back and felt Alec slide even deeper inside him, making Jace writhe with pleasure as he took every last inch inside him. Alec put his hand on the small of Jace’s back and thrusted lightly, while Jace buried his face into the mattress.

      Jace moaned as Alec’s cock started to open him properly, rocking back into the taller boy’s movements. Alec, seeing Jace’s need for more, started slamming himself harder and faster into Jace. He moved his hands to Jace’s hips, using them to pull the boy back further onto his dick, which was ramming into Jace with rough, even strokes.

      “Oh, G-God, you feel amaz- _ugh_ -ing,” Jace groaned out while Alec pounded into him from behind, and as if to make a point of it, Alec doubled his pace and snapped his hips hard against Jace’s ass.

      “Oh, _fuck_ ,” Jace moaned, and Alec smiled, a thin layer of sweat coating both their bodies. Alec reached forward and twisted a hand into Jace’s hair, using it to drag his head up to met his own in a heated kiss. Lips and tongues clashed against one other, while Alec continued his assault on Jace’s hole, pushing in fast and deep and hard, as if neither of them held any regard for tomorrow.

      Breaking the kiss, Jace gasped out, “Let me— _oh shit_ —ride you.”

      The two of them were a whirlwind of bodies, shifting and moving so that Alec was laying on his back and Jace was climbing on top of him, straddling his hips and facing him. Jace wasted no time with a slow descent. Instead, he quickly lined himself up and dropped down onto Alec’s awaiting dick, throwing his head back as he sank to the base. God, it felt good.

      He raised and lowered himself quickly, and Alec, unable to keep his hands off of Jace, reached forward to help lift Jace up and down. Jace, in turn, ground down with more ferocity, squeezing and clenching and gasping out Alec’s name.

      They were both panting and dripping in sweat. Jace could feel his release building in the pit of his stomach as he kept bouncing on Alec’s cock.

      “Holy fuck, Jace,” Alec moaned loudly, “You're so tight— _oh, god_ —feels so fucking good.”

      Hearing his name groaned out by Alec was all it took. Jace’s orgasm laced through him, and his hips jerked forward with the force of it. He practically screamed at how good it felt, at the pressure of Alec inside him. His right arm had shot out and braced him on Alec’s shoulder, holding himself up on the other boy while he rode out the pleasure.

      Alec, too, was close to releasing, and Jace was determined to return every ounce of pleasure he had felt. He rose and fell in time to Alec’s upward thrusts. Alec had his hands back on Jace’s hips, helping to bounce and slam Jace down onto him.

      “God, it feels so good,” Alec moaned, throwing his head back against the headboard in pleasure.

      Jace leaned forward to whisper directly into Alec’s ear, “I want you to cum in me.”

      And Alec did. With one last deep thrust, Alec released himself inside of Jace, shooting every bit of his load in to the other boy, who just sat and took it. Alec, for a moment, shallowly pushed up into Jace, as pleasure and heat spread all through his body.

      Slowly, Jace raised himself up off of Alec, feeling cum run down the back of his leg. He shakily got down off of the bed, unable to walk entirely straight.

      “Better than the couch?” Alec, panting and red-faced, sarcastically asked, watching as Jace wobbled.

      “Yes, it was,” Jace answered, “How about round two in the shower?” Jace asked, and a smile split Alec’s face.


End file.
